Beauty Ice
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Gadis itu bukan sebuah berlian. Bukan sebuah permata. Tapi, dia bersinar. Bersinar dengan cahaya dan kekuatannya sendiri. "Bila di atas es kau benar-benar menjadi seorang putri."/ .:NaruHina:. / Chap2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Gadis itu bukan sebuah berlian. Bukan sebuah permata. Tapi, dia bersinar. Bersinar dengan cahaya dan kekuatannya sendiri.

**-:-**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: **Yuiki Nagi-chan

**Warning: **AU. OoC. TYPO. Bad for EYD & Language.

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Beauty Ice::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.:Ide berasal dari komik 'Miracle Ice Angel' dan komik 'Flying Ice Angel' karya IMAI Yasue:.**

.

.

.

Hinata memandang wali kelasnya dengan perasaan cemas. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan menahan rasa gugup dan takut. Begitu pria awal tiga puluhan itu mengangkat wajahnya dari laporan nilai olahraga milik Hinata, pria itu malah tersenyum. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu masalah apa yang menjeratmu kali ini, Hinata."

Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Iya, Sensei."

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri sudah merasa bosan. Hampir tiap semester Gai mencari dan mengejarku hanya untuk mengeluhkan nilai olahragamu yang rendah ini," Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "Karena itu aku memberi dua pilihan termudah. Cara terbaik untuk memperbaiki nilai olahragamu ini."

Hinata sontak mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan tatapan polosnya ia mengukir senyum penuh harapan. "A-apa itu Sensei?"

"Berikan surat pemberitahuan ini pada orang tuamu agar mereka segera menemuiku."

Ketakutan Hinata kembali mendadak. "Ta-tapi Sensei..."

"Atau..." Kakashi kembali tersenyum. Senyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

"I-ini..." Hinata menatap kagum pemandangan di hadapannya. Begitu indah dan memukau. Spin, step, spiral dan gaya lainnya dilakukan secara bertahap. Untuk sesaat Hinata lupa caranya berkedip. "... Figure scate?"

"Yap," Kakashi menepuk pundak mungil Hinata. "Kau harus ikut latihan seperti mereka. Jika perkembanganmu bagus, maka nilai olahragamu bisa di selamatkan."

"Ta-tapi..." Hinata berusaha mengajukan keberatan, tapi terlambat begitu Kakashi meneriakkan nama beberapa remaja lelaki yang ia tahu merupakan idola di sekolahnya.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sai!" Hinata bergidik kaget di tempat. "Kalian bantulah para junior kalian di kelas pemula!"

"Heee?" seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirangnya yang menyolok terlihat protes. "Kenapa aku juga ikut membantu?"

"Itu, kan tugasmu sebagai senior mereka," Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah buku jurnal dan pena dari saku rompinya dan mulai mencatat sesuatu. "Sasuke, kau urus yang siswa."

Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

"Sai, kau urus yang siswi."

Sai tersenyum semanis mungkin. Seperti Sasuke, sepupunya, ia juga beranjak pergi tanpa bantahan lebih lanjut.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya.

"Kau..." Kakashi melirik Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. "Bantu Hyuuga Hinata."

Selama lima belas detik pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Sudah, ya. Aku masih harus mengecek hal-hal yang lain," suara Kakashi menyadarkan mereka berdua. Hinata langsung panik.

"Se-Sensei."

"Hoo, kau Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata melirik pemuda enerjik yang melangkah mendekat. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. 'Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa harus Naruto?'

Dan wajah memerah, lagi.

"Ayo ikut denganku!" Begitu meraih tangan Hinata, Naruto langsung mengajaknya meluncur di atas es.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meluncur," Hinata balik mencengkram erat pagar besi yang berada di sekeliling arena skating. Arena yang berbentuk segiempat itu tampak ramai di penuhi siswa-siswi yang mengikuti pelatihan figure skate di bawah bimbingan Hatake Kakashi. "Lagi pula banyak orang. Bagaimana kalau aku menabrak mereka?"

Naruto memasang cengirannya. "Kau keras kepala juga, ya? Baiklah aku akan mencoba memberimu sihir."

"Si-sihir?"

.

.

.

"Pakai ini, lalu cobalah berdiri di atas es. Pejamkan matamu, dan nikmati rasa sejuk dan nyaman yang berhembus di sekitarmu."

"Ini sepatu siapa Naruto?" Hinata kelihatan bingung, sedangkan Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Itu sepatu lamaku. Cobalah."

Tap...

"Eh...?" Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia... Dia bisa berdiri di atas es? Hinata sontak melirik Naruto yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya. "Bagaimana?" apa dia serius?

Ada sihir dalam sepatu skate ini?

"Sekarang, cobalah meluncur!" Naruto kembali meraih tangan mungil Hinata dan menariknya ke tengah arena skating.

Hinata menutup matanya. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerjang dan butiran-butiran es yang bergesekan dengan sepatu skating-nya. Perasaan ini... Terasa sangat nyaman.

"Mm..." Hinata melirik ke arah Sai. Pemuda itu, kecepatannya mengagumkan. Lompatannya juga tinggi. Seandainya aku...

"Hei, kau mengerti Hinata? Setelah ini aku akan mengajarimu caranya... Hinata?"

Baru sepuluh detik melepaskan tangannya, Naruto telah mendapati Hinata yang meluncur sendiri dengan gaya yang amat familiar. Jangan bilang kalau itu...

Naruto tercengang. "Itu... Teknik Sai?"

Hinata tidak menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya. Pikirannya terfokus pada satu hal. Rasa nyaman dan mendebarkan ini benar-benar hal yang baru. Ia tidak menyangka figure skate bisa se-menyenangkan ini.

Setelah meluncur bisakah langsung melompat? Melompat tinggi melawan gravitasi. Coba... Melompat...

Grep... Tap...

Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka. Ia... Bisa...

Brukkk!

"Akhh!" Akhirnya...

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa..." Hinata berujar lirih.

"Hei, apa yang kau ajarkan padanya Naruto!" suara Kakashi menggema keras dari ujung arena. "Kenapa kau ajarkan Hinata teknik berbahaya begitu?"

"Eh? Apa?" Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan bingung. Ia baru sadar karena sedari tadi sibuk menatap Hinata yang terlihat berkilauan di atas es. Sungguh... Bersinar. "Aku tidak mengajarkannya, kok! Dia bisa sendiri."

"Apa?" Kakashi cukup terkejut sebelum menatap Hinata yang masih terduduk di atas es.

"Hei, cepat bangun! Nanti pantatmu bisa menempel permanen di sana," Naruto kembali mengeluarkan cengirannya. Hinata sendiri sibuk menggembungkan pipinya. "I-iya."

"Mungkin..." Hinata yang masih memegang uluran tangan Naruto menatapnya ingin tahu. "... Kau bisa sangat bersinar di atas es."

"Ehh?" merona. Wajahnya kembali merona.

"Hei, jangan bengong..."

Bruuuk!

"Sudah ku bilang, kan.." walau menggerutu. Cengiran itu tetap tidak pudar.

Mungkinkah... Aku bisa bersinar?

.

.

.

"Besok sore kau harus datang lagi."

Kata-kata Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas sekaligus pelatih di Konoha Figure Scate Club itu kembali terngiang di otaknya.

Padahal, Hinata mengira kalau latihannya hanya sebatas kemarin sore.

Haah...

Tapi, tidak buruk juga.

"Selamat sore, Hina-chan!" sesosok gadis dengan rambut coklat panjangnya yang dikuncir dua tampak melambaikan tangannya di tengah arena skating. "Ayo, cepat meluncur!"

Hinata tersenyum. Syukurlah kekasih kakaknya itu juga ikut bermain skate di sini. Ia jadi tidak sendirian lagi. "Iya, Tenten-Neesan!"

Bruukk!

Tanpa sengaja, Hinata menyenggol bahu seseorang yang tengah meluncur.

"Memotong lintasan luncur orang yang akan melakukan jump itu pelanggaran!" gadis yang ia tabrak itu menyipitkan mata aquamarine-nya dengan tajam. "Pemula itu seharusnya di pinggir lapangan saja!"

"Ma-maaf," Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Sudahlah Ino," Sai menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu seraya tersenyum. "Hinata, kan masih baru belajar skate di sini."

"Cih, dasar pengganggu," Ino langsung pergi seraya meluncur ke sudut arena skating.

"Maafkan Ino, ya Hinata," Sai masih terus tersenyum. "Dia memang tidak suka diganggu jika tengah meluncur."

"Aku yang salah, kok!" Hinata masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi.

"Lupakan saja hal tadi, Hina-chan!" Tenten yang baru sampai di tepi arena skating itu menarik tangan Hinata. "Lebih baik kau bersenang-senang denganku."

Hinata akhirnya kembali tersenyum. "Iya."

**-:-**

Pandangan matanya masih sama seperti kemarin. Penuh kekaguman dan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Kakashi menyadari hal itu dari sorot mata dan senyum merekah yang menghiasi wajah polos muridnya tersebut. Hinata memandang figure skate sebagai olahraga yang indah, penuh daya tarik, dan nilai seni yang tinggi.

"Mereka hebat," puji Hinata pada teman-teman se-klubnya yang tengah meluncur dengan aura masing-masing. Ia yang masih berdiri terpaku terus mempelajari gerakan mereka, teknik mereka, dan gaya yang mereka lakukan. Dan Kakashi turut memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Menunggu, apa yang akan Hinata lakukan selanjutnya.

"Ino begitu anggun..." Hinata menatap Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar. "...Sai tampak keren dengan kecepatannya," Hinata melirik Sasuke. "Sasuke juga tampak tegas dengan gerakannya yang kuat dan lugas. Lalu..." matanya menatap Naruto dengan malu-malu. "Lompatan tinggi Naruto... Indah."

"Ohh..." Hinata terkaget melihat wajah Tenten yang sudah berada di sampingnya dengan senyum menggoda. "Kau menyukai Naruto, ya?"

"Ehhh?" Hinata baru tersadar kalau sedari tadi Tenten terus berada di sampingnya.

"Apa perlu ku..."

"Aahhhh!" Hinata langsung meluncur cepat saking malunya. Dengan jantung berdebar, ia menutup mata tanpa melihat siapa yang berada di depannya.

"Hinata, awas!"

Hinata membuka mata dan mendapati Naruto tengah menatap kaget ke arahnya. Tidak, ia tidak dapat menghentikan kecepatan ini. Tapi, kalau tidak berhenti, ia akan menabrak Naruto. Mungkin saja pemuda tampan itu akan terluka karena tertabrak olehnya. Apa tidak bisa... Aku...

Tap...

Semua terpaku melihat Hinata. Gadis yang masih pemula itu melompat tinggi dan melayang cukup lama di atas es. Tepatnya, di atas tubuh tinggi tegap Naruto.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar begitu bingung bagaimana caranya mendarat kembali. Jika jatuh, tubuhnya pasti akan terasa nyeri dan sakit. Waktu itu, ia juga jatuh saat melompat gara-gara serpihan es yang menghalangi penglihatannya...

Serpihan es?

Bagaimana kalau aku melihat... Ke bawah?

Tapp...

"Ehh?" Hinata kembali berkedip beberapa kali. "A-aku selamat..."

"Hinata!"

Brukk!

Naruto memeluknya dengan erat.

"Astaga! Kau hebat sekali!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum warna merah mendominasi wajah manis Hinata.

Aku dipeluk... Naruto?

"Luar biasa!" Naruto masih terus memujinya. "Bila di atas es, kau benar-benar menjadi seorang putri."

Putri...

Tidakkah berlebihan?

"Rrr, Naruto?" Tenten menusuk-nusuk bahu Naruto menggunakan telunjuknya. "Kau ingin membunuh Hinata dengan pelukan mautmu, ya?"

"Aah, maaf!" giliran wajah Naruto yang memerah.

Bolehkah aku berharap?

Berharap menjadi putri yang mendampinginya di atas arena skating ini...

.

.

.

**.:To Be Continued:.**

**A/N: **Yah, berhubung Shourai bakal tamat, Nagi-chan mempersembahkan fic lainnya dengan pairing NaruHina! *ledakin petasan*

Semoga bisa menghibur dan menarik perhatian para Readers, ya!

Oh ya, kalau ada yang tahu banyak tentang skating bisa mengirim info lebih pada Nagi-chan. Maklum, aku nggak tahu apa-apa tentang olahraga yang satu itu *nyengir gaje*

#See You In The Next Chap!#

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Penonton, mari kita sambut Third Queen kita, Hyuuga Hotaru!"

Tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi kemunculan sesosok wanita manis dengan rambut indigonya yang berkibar indah.

Di tempat penonton, seorang gadis kecil terlihat memeluk boneka kelincinya dengan erat seraya terus menatap ibunya tanpa berkedip. Dengan teknik yang luar biasa dan spin yang manis, wanita berumur 26 tahun itu tampak menjadi sosok ratu figure scating yang sesungguhnya. Senyumannya begitu meneduhkan dan gerakan lentur tubuhnya menghipnotis. Bahkan keseimbangannya di atas es sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi lompatan maupun step yang ia lakukan. Penonton terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

"I-ibu hebat..." gadis kecil itu berbisik kagum.

"Wanita itu ibumu?"

Gadis kecil itu menoleh. Mendapati sosok anak lelaki seumurannya dengan kedua bola mata yang indah. Biru langit.

"Y-ya!" terselip rasa bangga dalam suaranya.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan jadi Quart Prince di arena itu!" ia menunjuk arena dengan percaya diri. "Dan kalau kau memang anak perempuan dari wanita hebat itu, kau harus mendampingiku di sana."

Wajah gadis itu merona dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar. "Ya, aku pasti bisa."

"Janji, ya?"

Anggukan semangat itu di iringi senyum polos keduanya.

Di arena figure scate tersebut, sebuah janji telah di pegang erat keduanya yang ditandai dengan menyatunya jari kelingking mereka.

Anak lelaki itu menatap wajah sang gadis kecil.

Manis.

Dan... Buram...

Kenapa semuanya menggelap?

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO, SEBAIKNYA KAU SEGERA BANGUN ATAU KAU KU SIRAM DENGAN AIR CUCIAN PIRING!"

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Beauty Ice::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Warning: AU. OoC. TYPO. Bad for EYD & Language. NaruHina rules.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh, payah!" gerutuan itu di ikuti remasan ringan kedua tangannya pada rambut pirang cerahnya. "Kenapa setiap pagi ibu selalu membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu, sih?"

"Kalau itu, sih salahmu," Ino mencibir seraya melakukan peregangan lengan untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya. "Selalu terlambat bangun dan ceroboh."

"Sudahlah, yang penting pagi ini Naruto tidak terlambat melakukan pemanasan," Sai menimpali seraya memposisikan diri untuk melakukan sit up. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya hanya berkomentar 'Baka' lalu kembali berlari kecil di tempat.

"A-ano, Kakashi Sensei. Kenapa kita latihan juga di pagi hari begini?" Hinata bertanya seraya melirik jamnya.

"Memangnya kau keberatan, Hinata?" Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari stopwatch di tangan.

"Tidak, hanya saja setiap pagi aku harus menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk di bawa ke sekolah."

"Itu tidak masalah!" Naruto menimpali dengan semangat. "Kau bisa makan siang bersama kami di kantin!"

Sai ikut tersenyum tanda setuju.

"Tapi..."

"Baiklah, pemanasan selesai! Sekarang waktunya kalian semua untuk kembali latihan!"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Kalau begini, ia terpaksa menyetujui saran Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto menepuk pundak mungil Hinata seraya tersenyum ramah. "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Hinata tersipu sedangkan Naruto tampak memperhatikan wajah Hinata lekat-lekat.

Familiar. Untuk sesaat Naruto melihat bayangan gadis kecil yang sepuluh tahun lalu ia temui.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Ah, tidak," Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan canggung sebelum kembali menarik tangan Hinata menuju arena skating. "Ayo latihan."

.

.

.

"Jadi jika unsur A bergabung dengan unsur B dan menghasilkan..."

Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah buku cetak pelajaran Kimia. Pikirannya sedang suntuk dan pelajaran yang di ajarkan guru di depan tampak begitu membosankan. Ia sendiri merasa cukup menyesal mendapatkan bangku di tengah-tengah ruang kelas. Seandainya mendapat bangku di dekat jendela, ia mungkin bisa memandangi langit cerah hari ini ataupun siswi-siswi kelas sebelah yang tengah mengikuti jam olahraga. Kata Kiba mereka cukup cantik-cantik.

Hah? Apa yang ku pikirkan?

Naruto kembali menumpukan dagunya pada kedua lengannya yang ia lipat di atas meja. Di banding itu semua, berlatih figure scate di hari cerah begini pasti akan lebih menyenangkan. Apalagi ada sosok mungil gadis itu. Ia tampak cukup familiar. Dan mungkin juga... cantik?

Astaga, apa Kiba telah meracuni pikiranku dengan kebiasaannya membaca majalah dewasa? Naruto kembali memperingatkan dirinya.

Tapi, mungkin memang bagus kalau Hinata bisa sekelas dengannya. Setidaknya ada hal lain yang bisa ia amati selain bukunya, papan tulis, dan pelajaran membosankan ini.

Baiklah, kau sudah cukup memikirkannya hari ini, Naruto! Tidakkah kau puas bertemu dengannya tadi pagi dan kemarin sore? Nanti sore kau juga akan bertemu dengannya, kan?

Argh! Cukup! Berhenti berpikir otak sialan!

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO! SEBAIKNYA KAU DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU SEKARANG ATAU KELUAR DARI KELAS INI!"

"Eh?" Naruto memandangi semua orang dengan bingung sebelum beranjak dari bangkunya dan keluar kelas. "Baiklah, aku akan keluar."

Mitarashi Anko, guru mata pelajaran Kimia itu melongo beberapa saat begitu Naruto keluar kelas dengan pikiran menerawang. "Astaga, siapa yang menyuruhnya keluar?" Anko memijit pelipisnya. "Dasar Namikaze itu..."

.

.

.

"Haaah..." Naruto menghela nafas seraya menyiramkan air keran yang mengalir itu di wajah dan rambutnya. "Apa aku sudah gila, ya?"

"Lho, Naruto?"

"Aku bahkan mulai merasa dihantui oleh suaranya..."

"Naruto!"

"Eh?" Naruto akhirnya menoleh dan memandang sosok gadis itu dengan wajah yang cukup terkejut. "Hinata? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Hinata kembali tersenyum lalu memutar keran air di sebelah Naruto sebelum membasuh wajahnya yang di penuhi keringat. "Aku baru selesai olahraga dan berniat membasuh wajah di keran air halaman belakang. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak masuk kelas?"

"Eh, aku tadi..." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya begitu Hinata memandangnya dengan tetesan air di ujung poni yang menjuntai halus di kening dan pelipisnya. Begitu terpancar sinar matahari, sosoknya tampak bercahaya.

"Hm? Kenapa Naruto?"

"Eh..." Naruto kembali membasuh wajahnya dengan gugup. "Ponimu berantakan," ucapnya asal.

"Ahh, benarkah?" wajah Hinata kembali merona malu. Dengan cepat di rapikan poni dan kunciran rambutnya yang menurutnya acak-acakan. "A-aku pasti terlihat jelek."

"Cantik, kok," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Kata-katanya tampak menggantung sebelum Naruto menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan. "Eh, maksudku..."

"Te-terima kasih," Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto dengan wajah tak kalah merah dengan rona tipis di pipi Naruto. "Aku senang kau memujiku."

Naruto menghela nafas lega di ikuti senyum tulus Hinata.

Sikap gadis itu... Benar-benar seperti seorang putri yang anggun.

"Hinata! Ayo ganti pakaian!" suara salah seorang temannya menyadarkan Hinata seketika. "Ah, iya!" Hinata menatap Naruto lalu kembali memberikan senyuman. "Aku duluan, ya, Naruto."

"I-iya..." entah mengapa, ini pertama kalinya Naruto merasa gugup mendapatkan senyum dan perhatian dari seorang gadis.

"Sudah ku duga, dia itu gadis yang menarik."

.

.

.

"Hari ini kita akan berlatih teknik Billman Spin!" Kakashi menyerukan agenda latihan mereka sore ini. "Karena pertandingan scating antar SMA tinggal sebulan lagi, kalian harus bisa menguasainya dalam waktu tiga minggu."

"Tapi itu teknik yang sulit, Sensei!" protes Tenten seraya memasang wajah putus asa. "Perlu kelenturan tubuh dan keseimbangan penuh untuk melakukannya."

"Itu sebanding dengan hasilnya," Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Karena teknik Billman Spin termasuk spin yang paling cantik."

"Naruto, seperti apa teknik Billman Spin yang Kakashi Sensei maksud?" bisik Hinata penasaran. Naruto yang mendengarnya memasang cengiran lebar sebelum menjelaskan.

"Itu teknik spin dengan menekuk tulang punggung dan mengangkat sebelah kaki setinggi mungkin hingga kedua tangan bisa menggapainya di atas kepala. Sangat sulit berputar-putar dengan indah seperti itu," Naruto kembali menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Tapi aku yakin kalau kau pasti bisa melakukannya Hinata."

"Hei, kalian yang di sana! Jangan bersenang-senang di dunia sendiri. Yang lain sudah latihan!" tegur Kakashi.

Naruto kembali nyengir di ikuti Hinata yang merona malu.

"Oh ya, karena perlu kelenturan tubuh yang maksimal, kalian semua akan ku bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok yang tiap kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Tiap kelompok akan saling bekerja sama melatih kelenturan tulang belakang masing-masing selama latihan nanti."

"Naruto, kau berpasangan dengan..."

"Hinata?" Naruto bertanya spontan.

"Tidak. Kau berpasangan dengan Tenten."

"Hee? Kenapa begitu?" Naruto terlihat protes.

"Jika kalian berdua di pasangkan, tidak akan ada yang beres dengan latihan kalian."

Naruto terdiam dengan rona tipis di pipi.

"Hinata dengan Sasuke, dan terakhir Sai berpasangan dengan Ino. Baiklah, semuanya mulai latihan!"

**-:-**

"Kau harus menekuk punggungmu seperti ini," Sasuke menekan pinggang dan punggung Hinata agar posisinya lebih sempurna. "Mengerti?"

"Ahh, iya..." Hinata mencoba kembali dengan posisi yang lebih baik.

"Nah, sekarang angkat kaki kananmu ke atas. Sejajarkan dengan punggung dan kedua tanganmu."

Naruto melirik Hinata dan Sasuke dengan rasa tidak suka.

Untuk apa Sasuke menyentuh pinggang, punggung, dan paha Hinata? Argh, sial!

"Hei, Naruto! Kenapa badanmu menekuk seperti ulat bulu begitu, sih?" protes Tenten.

"Sial, teknik Billman Spin ini menyusahkan!" gerutu Naruto dengan kesal. "Kenapa harus pakai menyentuh kaki, paha, dan pinggang segala, sih!"

Tenten malah melongo.

"Dan... Hei, hei... Kenapa sekarang malah memeluk pinggangnya!"

"Naruto!"

"Heeh?"

"Kau ini niat latihan atau apa, sih? Matamu itu terlalu lekat memandang Hinata!" gerutu Tenten seraya berkacak pinggang. "Kalau memang cemburu, cepat kuasai teknik ini dan gantikan Sasuke mengajari Hinata."

"A-aku tidak cemburu!"

"Malah ngeles," Tenten memukul bahu Naruto dengan ringan. "Kalau tidak mau mengaku, Hinata bisa diambil lelaki lain, lho!"

"Sudahlah, berhenti menggodaku!" Naruto akhirnya kembali ke posisi semula. Menekuk punggungnya seraya mengangkat sebelah kakinya dengan tinggi. "Begini, kan?" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Ya, ya..." sahut Tenten dengan senyum menggoda. Ternyata baik Hinata maupun Naruto, keduanya benar-benar lucu saat tengah digoda olehnya.

.

.

.

Latihan figure scate memang memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Hal ini membuat Hinata terpaksa pulang malam sehingga harus mengendap-endap di pintu masuk.

"Kenapa baru pulang sekarang, Hinata?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Kakinya terasa membeku di tempat. "A-ayah..."

"Aku sedang mengajukan pertanyaan," ucap Hiashi, tegas.

"A-aku ikut klub figure scate," Hinata menjawab dengan ragu.

"Keluarlah dari klub itu sebelum aku benar-benar memaksamu."

"T-tapi... Aku benar-benar menyukainya, ayah..."

"Ku tekankan sekali lagi. Kau bukanlah anak yang berguna dan payah di bidang apapun," kedua mata itu menyorot tajam. "Jadi, keluarlah dari klub itu sebelum kau mengalami hal buruk lainnya, mengerti?"

"I-iya..." Hinata hanya mampu melihat punggung tegap ayahnya yang perlahan menjauh pergi. Meninggalkannya sendiri di pintu depan dengan kepala tertunduk takut.

Jika sudah seperti ini... Apa aku masih bisa menjadi putri seperti yang dia harapkan?

.

.

.

**.:To Be Continued:.**

**.**

**A/N: Di fic ini, Naruto bakal jadi sosok pemuda ceria yang keren saat berskating, jadi para Readers jangan melongo saat Naruto memenangkan sebuah kejuaran Internasional di chap mendatang, ya! #Di rasengan Naruto#**

**Hahaha,,, kidding. Naruto aslinya emang keren, kok.**

**Dan di chapter ini aku bakal balas Review para Readers satu-satu. Yang login juga bakal di balas di sini ^^ **

ramdhan-kun: Sudah di lanjut, kan? ^^

AFNadhif: Sekarang sudah ku Update ^^

Hyuna toki: Thanks atas pujiannya. Dan mkasih lagi sudah mau menunggu...^^

melin-chan: Syukurlah kalau kamu suka. Semoga di chap ini jadi makin suka, ya! ^^

Yamanaka Emo: Wah, makasih atas pujiannya. Kamu baca aja aku sudah senang, kok. Kalau sempat, silahkan review ^^

Gyurin Kim: Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Iya, ini tentang skating. Soalnya mungkin menarik kalau aku mengambil tema yang jarang. Semoga suka ^^

Hoshi no Nimarmine: Iya, aku setuju. Hinata memang selalu cantik dan berkilauan dengan caranya sendiri ^^

suka snsd: Iya, aku juga suka komikus itu, lho! Shorai malah udah tamat. Kalau sempat, silahkan mampir, ya ^^

amexki chan: Iya, karena Shourai udah tamat, Nagi-chan buat fic lain, deh dengan pair NaruHina. Kali ini temanya skating dan pembawaannya lebih ceria. Nggak terlalu banyak konflik juga. Semoga suka ^^

Asuna Riisuka: Thanks banget atas pujiannya. Dan mkasih lagi karena udah mau nge-fav. Semoga chapter ini juga menghibur ^^

.

**#See you in the next Chap#**

.


End file.
